Disruptive
by Rokubi
Summary: Shepard finally works up the courage to make a move on her gunnery officer. Only things don't play out as well as she hoped. That's okay… she thinks. Sometimes things just don't work out. But it seems like he might have said no for very crazy reason. Seriously, how can anybody think that? Set ME2 Garrus/F!Shepard Romance/Humor with M content.
1. Part I

**Title: **Disruptive

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Bioware.

**Beta Reader: **Mealyna

**Summary: **Shepard finally works up the courage to make a move on her gunnery officer. Only things don't play out as well as she hoped. That's okay… she thinks. Sometimes things just don't work out. But it seems like he might have said no for very crazy reason. Seriously, how can anybody _think _that?

**A/N:** I've been enjoying 'Garrus turns Shepard down' stories and felt the need to throw my hat in the ring. So _ding-ding_.

* * *

**Part I of III**

From her high vantage point, the sniper in Shepard is in full control as her eyes lock onto her target. With her robotic eyes, her sight is far above a normal humans and because so, she can see every little detail. From the shimmer of metallic plates in the hard cargo-bay lights, the strain of the reinforced punching bag taking every powerful hit with a little less integrity, to electric blue eyes filled with a fierceness she rarely sees and loves all the more for its rarity.

He's doing well, she notes. He is the healthiest he has been since arriving on the _Normandy_ after their fateful encounter on Omega. She wonders if that meeting was planned or if finding him so soon after rebirth—and him following her with such loyalty—was her reward for playing hero for so long from the universe. While she will not put anything past the Illusive Man, Shepard likes to think with all the crappy hands she's been dealt over her short life that something good had finally come back from the higher ups.

Not good. Great.

So very great.

They weren't close on the first Normandy. They were very by-the-book and more student and mentor than friends. This tour is different. She feels more at ease in the cramped space of the battery than her spacious loft. She talks with little restraint and an ease in her shoulders she hasn't felt in years. He comes along on most missions (more like all) not because he is the best choice, but because she wants to hear him talk, of all things. She wants to hear his two-toned voice rumble in amusement behind her in a way that makes her body shiver and ache. She wants to see his gaze turn predatory as he lines up a shot and have it turned on her, before confusion mars his face because she is looking at _him_ and not the _fire-fight_. There are a lot of things she wants, but she is not sure how to make the jump from friend to something more.

There is no one instant she can point to and say when it started. When her new friendship with him changed into a 'like'. When that like became an attraction. That attraction became a want. That want became a need.

But it is there now. A pulsing flame inside her heart that she both loves and hates. That fills her with a boneless weakness that makes her smile stupidly in all the wrong places. That fuels her dreams and drives her hands at night as she tries to find some relief from the heat. Only it's not enough. His voice alone can do the job her fingers have failed at.

Garrus Vakarian is the person she trust most in the galaxy, as he has proven over and over again his loyalty to her, and that is what's holding her back from acting. To lose that which she has become so dependent on in her second life would be her undoing. A sensible part of her brain reasons that he would never outright turn away from her—especially right now—but he might pull away. The business with Sidonis maybe behind him, but the hole the loss of so many friends at once made is still a dark void she sees flicker past his eyes at times.

The only reason he gravitates to her so much is because of their history and the fact he mourned her once already. They are both living on second chances and she wonders if they are really making the most of them.

While she may quietly relish his strong hands pulling her to safety, his motivation is direr than she likes. If she is being honest with herself the reason she brings him on all of her missions—takes him on every shopping trip and pointless errand—is not because she wants to, it's because she knows she cannot stop him from following if she leaves him behind. At first she wanted him at her side as much as he wanted to be there. They fell into step with each other and even Miranda couldn't complain at her lack of rotation with the combat crew with the efficiency they both displayed on the field. The third for the mission always changed, and sometimes Shepard would bring a fourth and fifth if they happened upon a partially large base, but Garrus was always there.

But now things are different. There are others on board that have gained her trust after giving her theirs. Kasumi was the first. It was hard not to like the sweet broken-hearted thief after meeting her. Her sense of humor was light and refreshing next to Garrus' sometimes bleaker jokes. Others followed shortly after and even now more are being added to the list. And now she is completely clueless how to take the next step in their friendship; either by manning up and spilling her guts or just leaving him on the ship for one damn mission.

Brilliant blues meet her greens and all thought vacates her body.

Garrus tilts his head to the side as he looks up to her spot. He scratches his fringe as confusion fills his eyes. He taps his omni-tool and hers ping with a message.

Vakarian: _What are you doing? You know staring is not polite._

She rolls her eyes at him through the glass and quickly taps a reply.

_I was on my way up from seeing Jack and I was mesmerized by that body of yours_. She laughs at how true her words are.

She sees his shoulders shake as he flares his mandibles at her. Her tool pings again.

Vakarian: _As much as I love to give a good show, I would prefer a partner, if you have time._

The idea of sparring with him sounds fun. Dangerous, but fun. So how can she say no?

_For you big guy, I've got time. _She sends as she makes her way to the elevator. He doesn't reply but when the doors open he is there. Leaning against a crate in front of the door with his arms crossed and clear excitement on his face. They've never sparred before. They've seen each other fight on the field and for that she knows they are near evenly matched to the point she can't guess who will win. Shepard just hopes she can stay focused on the fight enough, and not how very appealing his shirtless state is to her, or she'll be flat on her ass in seconds. She will _never_ hear the end of it if she doesn't put up a decent fight.

But she still drinks in the sight of him, as she has never seen in such a state of undress before. There should be nothing appealing about his form, but she knows it was his good heart that she fell for and so it was only natural her mind would accept his physical form as well.

"Staring again, Commander?" He tills his head to the side again and she finds the move adorable.

"Just never seen you without a shirt before," she says. He shifts in slight embarrassment as he looks away and fingers his bandage.

"Verdict?" He asks as he looks back at her, flaring his mandible in a lopsided grin.

"I'm fighting the urge to jump you as we speak," she smiles at him and pats his arm. "Come on."

She leads the way to make shift gym the crew has been piecing together all while thinking she needs to be less flirty. It is just hard seeing that she's always told him the truth and it feels strange to hide anything from him. Luckily—or maybe unluckily—he is taking her comments as friendly banter.

They set up the mats and she strips off the top of her Cerberus uniform to her tank top. She watches his face for a moment, hoping for some type of reaction that would show he has an interest in her like she does him. Seeing none, she sighs as looks down at her pants as she kicks off her shoes and socks.

"Maybe I should go grab something looser?" She thinks out loud.

"Trust me; it wouldn't make a difference." The smugness in his tone makes her smirk as she starts to walk and stretch.

"Oh? Cocky are we?" They circle each and Shepard feels her heat kick-start as he narrows his wonderful blues at her.

"More like realistic."

She grins. "You always end up on top?" _Damn it! Stop flirting._

"All but once." _Damn it, man, stop being so thick._

"I'm going to need the name of the man who knocked you flat on your ass."

Something in his eyes flickers and he charges at her. It is a weak move, meant only to initiate the fight and see how alert she is. Shepard moves nimbly out of his long reach and waits as he backs up.

"It was a tie actually. And I doubt you'll know _her_."

"Sounds like you had fun." Shepard charges and feints to his left as he blocks. She's not too sure how to hit him, his hard plates will do more damage to her than him, and all her N training taught her was how to kill or seriously maim, which she doesn't want either of. So she sweeps at his leg and he side-steps before landing the first blow with his long arms. "Damn you have reach." She moves from his range and raises her brow as the grin on his face.

"That's what _she_ said."

"You're an idiot, Garrus."

"No, seriously, that's what she said."

He comes hard and fast and there is no more time for well thought out moves, just action. He throws more hits than her but she dodges more. Her hits almost always land while he is met with air. The few hits he does land take a greater toll and she finds she has to set aside some of her worry at hurting him and go for his more vulnerable, less plated places. He grunts as she lands a hard blow to his gut but it only fuels him to fight harder.

The rush of her blood and the thump of her heart feel good and she can't help but smile as she catches his eye for a moment. His returning smile makes her heart, somehow, pound even harder.

All the while he's still talking and Shepard is surprised by the story he is telling.

"…she and I were the top-ranked hand-to-hand specialists on the ship…"

"…ended up holding a tiebreaker in her quarters…

"I had reach, but she had flexibility." He pauses and grins. "Kind of like you."

Shepard doesn't feel the hit he lands that sends her stumbling back. Her mind is too busy trying to work out what she just heard.

_Did he just… hit on me? _

This is her chance. He gave her an opening. Fucking hell, _he gave her an opening_ and she is going to take it.

_I swear to God, if this is you being dense I'm kicking your bony ass. _

Garrus is unprepared for her sudden speed as she launches herself at him. Landing another good hit on his gut, knocking the wind from his lungs as she finally trips him, and sends him hard to the ground. She follows as she lands on top of him and holds down one arm while trapping the other with her body. It's not a good hold, as his rounded cowl means he can easily rock her off at any moment, but it does its job as she leans down.

Her face is near his as she smirks. "You know, we can go straight to the tie-breaker right now."

And to make damn sure he can't misunderstand this as another joke, she lightly bites down on his mandible.

His jaw drops as she pulls back. He goes slack under her as he gapes up at her. Blue eyes wide and disbelieving.

Shit. _Maybe_ that wasn't an opening after all.

"Garrus?" She hates the slight shake of her voice but it can't be helped. Not with the way he's looking at her. Suddenly aware of how her chest is pressed to his, how her thin shirt and bra does nothing to stop his hard chest from digging in her softer one, and that the feeling is making fire lick her up and down her spine, she pulls away from him. Sitting on the ground next to him she waits as he props himself up on his elbows to look at her.

He close his mouth only to have it flop open a few useless times before he finds his voice.

"Ah, um, aren't you and-? I mean do you-?" He closes his eyes as he shakes his head and quickly stands. "I-I don't thinks that's a good idea, Shepard." Then he flees before she can speak. He's in the elevator before she can get to her feet.

"Well… fuck."


	2. Part II

**Title: **Disruptive

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Bioware.

**Beta Reader: **Mealyna

* * *

**Part II of III**

It's an awkward bitch trying to talk to him after that. Two days later and still he ducks from the room if he's not needed. For the first time she goes planet-side without him and she feels oddly exposed. Garrus even seems relieved not to go along and she wonders if she's been imaging his want to tag along with her. Maybe she wanted him to want to? As some kind of messed up urge to be needed by someone?

Well, whatever the reason, it doesn't matter now.

The old Cerberus base is over grown and falling apart. Jack is jumping at old ghosts and Shepard and Jacob are giving the woman plenty of space. Until they run into hostiles.

Jacob is as reliable as ever as he covers Shepard and she is both happy and sad to see how easily she switches to fighting without Garrus. Jacob follows her orders to the T and their partnership makes up for Jacks reckless fury as they fight. Soon they are back on the _Normandy_ with a notably calmer Jack.

Jack even follows them up to the mess to grab a bite to eat before change from their gear. Well, before _Shepard_ changes from her gear.

"Things went well?" Kelly asks as they round the corner to the mess. Shepard isn't surprised to see the crew at dinner.

"Yes," Shepard responses. "Good to see our life-or-death fight didn't damper the crew's appetite."

Kelly smiles. "We would never eat if it did."

Shepard settles in with a plate of food and ends up talking to Jacob. Getting Jacob to open up was, by far, the hardest damn things she's ever done in her life. So now she is taking full opportunity with his trust and learning all she can about the ex-Alliance, mostly because she's still amazed he's actually _answering_ her questions now. There is a strange novelty to each answer he gives. Nothing amazing, but still noteworthy.

Jack adds her two-cents in every now and then, but is content to watching the crew with a silent stare. Shepard lets her be as she adjusts to the new information about her childhood.

A blur of steel makes Shepard turn in time to catch a gray fringe walk pass her spot. She hears the elevator open and close and she sighs at the mess she has made.

"What wrong with him?" Kasumi ask as she nimbly plops down next to Shepard. The commander wishes Garrus' odd behavior would have remained unnoticed, but things never go her way.

"He has been acting strange." Jacob folds his arms and leans back in his chair.

"Maybe it's a turian thing?" Kasumi shrugs.

"No," Kelly says as she turns from her table to theirs. "I don't believe so."

"She's right," Tali says as she sits between Shepard and Jack. "He's never acted like this before."

Shepard sighs again. _Would anyone else like to join in on the 'What the fucks wrong with Garrus' guessing game? _

"He appeared well two days ago." Samara's gentle voice washed over Shepard and she nearly laughs as both her and Thane sits down next to Jacob. The fact that the two most reclusive team members are currently both present shows the universe may not be done messing with her just yet.

"He seems troubled. I noticed you did not take him along for this mission." The drell calmly states and next all eyes are on her.

"Yeah," Jack raises a brow. "Why didn't you bring bird man along? You no longer BFF's?"

"Quarrel possible." Oh, peachy. "Turian/human friendship easily strained. Different out looks. Different cultures. Much to endure and overcome." Mordin finishes.

"A shame," Grunt grins. "He wasn't too bad. But this disrespect will not be tolerated."

"What disrespect?" Shepard's head falls on the table as Miranda walks over. This is a better turnout than her last staff meeting. Maybe she should work on alienating more of her crew members if it pulls the rest out of the woodwork like this.

"Garrus Vakarian's behavior has deviated from the norm and now the cause is being discussed among crew," Legion offers.

"I noticed," Miranda starts but Jack cuts her off.

"Off course your nosy ass _noticed_."

Miranda goes on like she didn't hear the other women. "He was fine two days ago."

Wow, the one damn time her crew is actually on top of things and it's about _this_.

"If I may be of assistance," EDI chimes in, "I can tell you the cause of Officer Vakarian's change in mood. But, as it involves the commander, I will need her approval before divulging the information."

"Oh, so you two did fight." Kasumi says. "Over what? Was it over the amount of time he spends in the battery? If not, you should add that in while he's mad. Two birds you know."

Jack snorts. "Or maybe—"

Shepard's eye twitches as she's had enough and she jumps to her feet.

"Oh for the love of God! You all are just a bunch of school girls! I hit on him, okay? Now things are awkward and I would appreciate it if no one makes thing worse for him."

They all stare at her in silence.

Then they all stare at Jacob.

Then back to her.

Then back to Jacob.

"Uh…" Jacob looks around and meets the puzzled stares with one of his own. "Am I… missing something… here?"

Shepard is wondering the same thing.

"I know you're just a lackey here," Jack starts, "But your girlfriend hits on another guy and you don't give a shit?"

"My _what_?" Jacob asks as Shepard asks, "_His what_?" They look at each other and blink.

"Uh, Jack?" Shepard looks over at the tattooed women. "What bullshit are you spewing now?"

Jack glares. "Oh get off it. We all know."

"Know what?"

"That you two been fucking," she says matter-o-factly.

Shepard's jaw drops and she does something she hasn't done in years; she blushes. Jacob looks equally shocked. Shepard knows he has a thing for both Kasumi and Miranda and this will not help him in the long run with either.

Shepard is turning Jack's words over in her head but can't seem to process them. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wait, you two… aren't?" Kasumi ask and Shepard turns to her.

"No!" Both Jacob and she quickly say. Not that there is anything wrong with the man. He's attractive. But that is as far as it goes with him. She's never seen anything deeper to him and she finds she has to work too hard for his attention.

"Why would you _think_ that?" Shepard just can't see were this is coming from.

Her crew looks awkwardly around (even Legion is shifting is weight around unnecessarily on his feet). It is Tali who bites the bullet and explains.

"You always talk for a really long time and you, ah, hang out in the armory…" Tali supplies and Shepard is even more confused.

"I talk to all of you like that! And I hang out in the armory to, you know, work on my armor and guns. _In the armory_." She rubs her temples. "Something you all would do too if any of you wore armor like sane people." She glared at Grunt. "Or ever took it off."

"You two flirt all the time on mission," Tali goes on.

"Doesn't mean anything." Jacob explains this time. "Just good natured banter between soldiers. Use to shit-talk all the time with my CO's."

Shepard nods. "It's just something to fill the silence. I do it with Thane," and Garrus, "too. So why think it… oh."

Because they are both human. It makes sense. But it also makes her feel like she's been with Cerberus too long if she seems that partial to Jacob just because of _that_.

Shepard sighs, feeling a weight of disappointment in her gut. She thought they knew her pretty well by now. But maybe her walls around herself are still too thick?

"Well, now that that's cleared up I'm heading up to my cabin." She starts for the elevator before Kasumi jumps up.

"No, Shep wait. We all thought that—"

"Yeah I see—"

"_No_." She stresses. "We all thought that. _Including Garrus_."

She freezes mid stride and she grits her teeth. Without another look back she heads for the elevator. But not before hearing Mordin yell out; "Do not ingest! May cause allergic reaction!"

She pretends she doesn't know what that warning means.

* * *

EDI is nice enough to tell her that Garrus is in the cargo-bay working out as the doors close. The elevator is slow enough to let Shepard think of a plan of action on her way down. She's not sure how she's going to address this… problem. Only that she needs to know.

Did he say no because he's not interested in her, or because he thought she was taken?

A part of her finds the idea of Garrus liking her, but turning her down because her perceived commitment to another man, honorable and so Garrus-y, and another part wants to scream if it's true.

Also, how whorey does he think she is? To hit on her (best) friend while dating another guy on the low? He better have a better reason than her crew as to why he thinks that she is with Jacob other than 'talked to him'.

But what will she do if that's not the reason? If he really just doesn't feel the same way about her? They do need to eventually talk things out, but she was planning on letting him come to her when he was ready. Rushing down and seeing him now will only make things worse. And her grilling him about his refusal will only upset them both.

Shepard can't help it. She needs to know because she just likes him so damn much. More than she's ever liked someone before. To the point she's sure it's more than _like_. More than a crush. Not having him by her… it feels just so wrong. Not like she's missing a limb. More like she missing herself. That he is the last piece to a puzzle she thought she finished long ago and only now realized there is a gaping hole in the center she's been ignoring.

Commander Shepard has never been a woman for over thinking things. Action has always served her well in the past. But now rushing in seems like the worst idea…

It's just that Garrus makes her feel _alive_. Makes her forget she was nothing but 'meat and tubes' not long ago and that she should be buried and forgotten right now. When she's with him, talking and laughing, she's all there. Her mind isn't multitasking and thinking about a new upgrade for the _Normandy_ or their weapons. She isn't wondering if they're ready to face the Collectors and if they'll survive. When he talks to her, looks at her, touches her, she's _there_ living in _that_ moment.

_She's_ _living_ and it's beautiful and terrifying and wonderful and overwhelming and intoxicating and… _and_…

And she feels like she'll die again without him.

The wave of emotion hitting her is too strong and Shepard orders EDI to stop the lift. The hot fire on her face is making her dizzy and she is forced to press her face to the cool steel of the metals walls around her; walls that are spinning fast as the unruly floor rocks under her feet. The steel helps and she moves to a cooler spot as the metal absorbs her heat.

Finally, the burning flush settles down into a light warmth and she works at calming her drumming heart. But now she knows _why_ he fills her heart and mind so completely and it's not an easy revelation to dismiss.

Maybe this is her punishment for crushing the hearts of two of her friends on the SR-1? Of course they were just crew members to her at the time. While Liara's interest was sweet to some degree—as the young asari was endearing with her awkward innocents—Kaidan's was inappropriate and Shepard was insulted he was so openly breaking regs in front of his new CO. It made her feel like he didn't respect her enough on her own ship to at least follow the rules for the _first month_ of her command. It didn't help that he never really dropped the issue.

Liara worked at hiding her feelings and now Shepard can't tell if they are there anymore. Kaidan never really tried to hide his and Horizon made it clear they are still strong.

What… what if _she's_ Garrus' Kaidan? What if he rejects her (again) and she just can't let it go? Let him go? What if these feeling _never_ leave? Will she just be stuck pinning for him?

But that's all the more reason to know. To know if what she feels will be unrequited or…

She just needs to know.

* * *

Shepard leaves the elevator and she bites her lip as she spies Garrus across the room. He is in the same state of undress as he was two days and Shepard tries and fails to stop her eyes from roaming. Her fingers itch to touch the skin peeking out from between his plates and to know if it's soft or firm.

From his pants she can tell _it_ really is internal and heat pools between her legs at the idea of what it'll take to coax him out. She knows she can make him feel _good_. She may not be as experienced as some of her crew (both with the number of her partners and their species) but she knows enough to know some things translate very well across species.

His long fingers curl into a fist and she spies his blue tongue lash within the confines of his mouth as he gives a vicious snarl. Shepard shivers at how _good_ he can make _her_ feel.

Then he freezes and his head snaps over to her. His blue eyes lock with her greens and she wants nothing more than to close the horrid distance between them. To find out if a kiss with leave him breathless and wanting more. She wants to make him want her as badly as she wants him.

Her face heats up again and she looks away. He knows her stares are loaded. She wonders if he can see the heat in her eyes now.

"Garrus," she starts as she moves closer. She risks meeting his eyes only to find him looking away, his body tense and his head bent in an awkward sort of way. "I think we need to talk."

He looks at her but quite can't meet her eyes as he clears his throat.

"Look, Shepard, I know things are, uh, a little strange right now. Just give me time and we can pretend like- like it never happened." He looks at her now and gives her a weak smile.

Her throat feels dry as she and manages to ask, "Is that what you want? Because of… me and… Jacob?"

If Shepard was an emotional woman she would have though she was looking too much into his body language. But she _sees_ the way his hands tighten in fist and how he drops his head forward, just enough to hide heated blue eyes that she just barely caught. She can hear the change in his voice; his flanging more pronounced and alluring.

"Yes. I know you have a thing with him. That you've kept it quiet not to disrupt the crew." He looks up at her and her breath hitches.

The intensity of his stare is blinding and she feels dazed looking into his dear blues.

"It's for the best," he finishes.

He is her best friend and most trusted companion, so it is easy for her to read the message in his gaze.

"You're an idiot, Garrus," she says before closing the miles between them and crashing her lips to his mouth.

How did she fall in love with such a silly, wonderful man?


	3. Part III

**Title: **Disruptive

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Bioware.

**Beta Reader: **Mealyna

* * *

**Part III of III**

He pushes her away. It's a weak move meant to show his reluctance but only displays his crumbling resolve. The kiss _does_ leave him breathless and when she pushes her tongue between the gap of his lips he stumbles back as his limbs shake. His back brushes the near destroyed punching bag behind him and Shepard reaches out and takes hold of it in one hand, trapping his body between it and hers. Her other hand is gripping his neck and she hates her armor for keeping her from feeling him.

Her eyes are locked with his and she is fueled on by how his have become hooded. Her tongue brushes his and his whole body jolts. When he pushes away this time it's with more strength and he succeeds in removing her from him.

Only she does not let go of his neck and he ends up stumbling towards her and knocking her off balance. She brings him down with her and her mind reels at how his body _crushes_ hers and how she _really_ needs her armor off.

"Shepard!" Garrus growls low and disapproving in his throat. "Stop! I don't know what the hell has gotten into you—"

"Hopefully you." He glares hard at her comment.

"But you need to get ahold of yourself."

He is supporting himself on his arms and moves to pull away, but Shepard wraps her arms around his cowl and legs around his waist. He's back to glaring at her as he's pulled back to the ground, arms and legs holding them both up.

Her mouth eagerly attacks his and this time she earns a deep moan. She presses back into his mouth as his eyes slam shut and one hand cups her head to him as his tongue clumsily mimics her. The feeling of his talons in her hair is sending sparks down her spine and she grinds her armored hips to his.

Garrus collapse on top of her as his arm gives out and his mouth, and hips, smash against her.

"Spirits be damned, Shepard." His mouth leaves her as the hand in her hair grips hard enough to pull her head to one side. He runs his tongue along her neck and, damn, does it feel _good_. She sucks in bit of air and whimpers as it trails along her jaw.

"_Garrus._"

His face nuzzles her neck and he takes a deep breath before gentle nipping at her. "T-This isn't right."

Her hand holds his neck, keeping him in place as he works at tasting her flesh. While a darker part of her knows he's too far gone to back out now—and she wants a little pay back for the two days of despair she went through because of him—she doesn't want her time with him tainted in anyway. So she takes pity on him.

"Garrus," she gives a small breathy laugh. "You and the crew need to stop assuming shit about me. I've never slept with Jacob, let alone kissed him." He pulls back to look her in the eyes. "The only person I want on this ship, in the galaxy, is you." She presses her lips to his. "Got that?" She smiles as she gently strokes the surprisingly smooth skin of his neck.

He doesn't respond.

His eyes grow dark and a low sound, like a growl but not quite so, is coming from him.

"_Charlotte_."

* * *

If her brain was working right she would have been amazed at how fast her armor came off. But as it stands all she can think about is the tongue invading her mouth and the hand touching, feeling, grouping, and cupping so many places. She's just in her under-suit and the ripping sound falls on deaf ears. But the feel of cool air on her skin, followed by his hot hands, both make gooseflesh prickle along her skin.

And his tongue. His damn tongue.

She cries out as he peels away part of her suit, cutting the front of her bra with a sharp talon, and licks her nipple. She wonders how _the hell_ he knows to do that but she doesn't care as he repeats the action, the low growl still vibrating his in throat. A part of her knows he's mad about something and it takes all her will power to question him and not let him continue his treatment.

"All this time I thought… we've wasted so much time." She understands and pulls him in close again.

"We just have to make up for lost time, huh?" Shepard smiles but Garrus is still upset.

He moves over her, his eyes holding her gaze as he presses his head to hers in a profoundly gentle and tender manner. The act surely means a lot to him as his eyes fill with something that almost make her confess her feelings, but she catches herself in time. She hopes that there will be a day down the road where they have been together long enough for her feelings to be _right_. And not _It's too soon_ and _Are you sure?_ and _You're just under a lot of pressure_.

She hopes she can tell him one day how much she loves him but, for today, she is okay with just showing him.

"I…" He pauses for a second to gain better control of his flanging. "I just want something to go right. I don't want to rush… I don't want you to think this is just sex to me. Since you came back in my life I've thought about you as more than my commander. As more than my friend. And if we do this I won't be able to pretend like I don't care about you that way." His mouth presses to hers in a sweet imitation of a kiss. "Are you sure? You may not be with Jacob, but are you sure you don't want something a little closer to home?"

From how close he is surely he can see how she's blushing and feel how hard her heart is hammering under her skin? How her eyes grew wide at his confession and how tight her hold is on him.

Can he see the water rimming her eyes? Damn, she hopes he can't see the last one.

Shepard laughs as she pulls him down and hugs him to her.

"I already said I want you, big guy. That's not about to change anytime soon." She kisses his throat. "In fact, it may never change." That is the closes she'll get to telling him and she wonders if he understands with how his shoulder stiffen. He pulls back and shakes his head at her while smiling.

"We're both idiots, Charlotte, because it's not changing on my end as well."

"_Well_," she smirks as her heart gives a joyful leap. "Like I said, we need to make up for lost time."

His blues turn _predatory_ and Shepard's mind is struck blank as he gives a deep, throaty laugh.

"Yes, we do." He brings his face close to hers and she can smell his breath as he speaks. Her whole body hums at the promise in his eyes. "I hope you didn't plan on leaving anytime soon." His hand grips her hips and he grinds his to hers. "Tonight you're mine. Every last _inch_ of you is mine." He turns to run his tongue along her jaw and whispers in her ear. "And I'm going to make you scream my name, Charlotte. You can be _damn_ sure of that."

* * *

"I suggest you refrain from your course of action as the surveillance equipment in the cargo-bay is still active. I also suggest going to your cabin, were you have disabled all monitoring devices."

"Fuck," she mumbles. Both because of the truth of EDI's words and the fact Garrus is not letting up. "C-Can't you, _ah!_, just turn t-them off?" She whimpers as Garrus starts to trail lower on her body, ripping and pulling away chucks of her suit as he explores her skin with his strong hands and hot, hot mouth.

"I can turn off all regular monitoring equipment," EDI says with a slight change in tone on 'regular'.

_But not the hidden ones_. Shepard gets the message.

"D-Do it. And close all s-shudders to the room and l-lock the elevator from this f-floor." There is no way they are making it up to her cabin at this point. The hum of motors and the slight scrap of steel tell her that the window to the upper level is closed.

"Garrus," she pulls at his fringe and he lets out an annoyed huff as he pulls back from her. "Unless you want the Illusive Man to—"

"At this point I really don't _care_. The whole crew could be—"

"I'm pretty sure Joker caught the first act, big guy. And I kinda want the second not to be on the extra-net tomorrow."

He rolls his eyes in a human way and pulls back on his knees to grab her gantlet with her omni-tool attached. He turns it on and a few minutes later she hears a loud screech and he tosses it aside.

Garrus gasp as she pulls him into a fierce kiss as she works off the last of her torn suit. Then her hand dips into his pants and he moans as her fingers touch his emerging member. It's his turn to land on his back with her on top. She strokes his new skin as it is freed and she notes the slickness of it. Mordin's warning pops into her head and she hates that she has enough brains cells not drowning in lust to take his warning to heart. Shepard pulls away and frowns.

"Mordin said something about ingesting and allergic reactions."

"You talked to Mordin about us?" He sounds amused.

"No, he just mentioned it in… passing…"

"Uh-huh." He chuckles as he pulls her closer. "Seeing that our tongues have been shoved down each other throats, I think we're good to _ingest_." His eyes turn wicked as he hooks a talon at the band of her panties. "But tell me, what _are_ we ingesting exactly?"

Her face ignites. "Ah, well, you know…"

"I have an _idea_. I've heard humans make better use of their mouths than asari." He runs his other talon up the curve of her spine. "But you might have to _enlighten_ me as to what exactly _it_ is." He cuts the band of her panties on one side before doing the same to the other and removing the item. Cool air hits her wet core and she clenches her tights together as she throbs with a painful need. A need for him.

"Later," she whispers with a tight throat as she pulls at his pants and succeeds in snapping the band. "Later." She licks his neck then bites down, harder than she would have on a human, and he fucking _roars_.

What happens next is all a colorful blur of electric blue and gray. Of growls and grunts and moans and a smell that draws her down under a veil. Of a strangely delicious smoky taste in her mouth, hot, molten things on her skin, and Garrus. Purely and wonderfully Garrus.

She does feel when he finally enters her, because the feeling of completeness he gives her makes her cry out. He's big, but not obscenely so, and his pace is tame at first. But that's not what either on them wants and soon he is ruining her for all human men. Marking her skin and soul with his touch and making the galaxy fall from under her as he relentlessly takes her over edge again and again.

And again. "Garrus!" And again. "_Garrus!_" And so many times that night.

And she brings him along in groans and gasps and her name dancing in his two-toned voice. She fulfills her promise of 'later'.

The clearest moments are when they are lying in heaps, letting their bodies recover (as she has found her upgraded body and his turian one are _very_ well matched) and holding each other close. They are tender moments and out of place with how hard they pull at each other in the times before and after, but they are the most important because they are both to worn out try and hid behind bravo.

He gives out a content rumble and she lets out happy sighs.

And she feels so very, very alive.

* * *

Vakarian stares at the women asleep in his arms. This was not how he though the day would end when he woke up that morning, confused and _ready_ to fight Jacob.

Charlotte's armor is scattered around the room and his is still in a neat pile not far off. He's happy he wore his down, and not just his workout clothes, as the snapped band of his pants make them useless. Dark fabric is also littered around them; the remains of his lover's suit.

Charlotte curls tighter against him and sighs out. He presses his mouth to her hair—reveling in her scent—and gives a soft hum to soothe her back to sleep. She mumbles something in her sleep and he rubs her bare back.

"Shush," he soothes again. He doesn't want her to wake yet. They still have jobs to do and a galaxy to save, and when she wakes they will be back at their task. So for right now he just wants to hold her while he can. He knows how easily she can be taken from him.

"Garrus," she smiles in her sleep and his heart warms. "I love you." And that makes his heart stop and then explode.

He will not mention her words when she wakes but, as she will never know, he lets himself be honest with her.

"I love you too, Charlotte." He sighs as he closes his eyes. "I love you too."

She hears it in her dreams and smiles even more.

* * *

**:  
**

**:  
**

**:  
**

**:  
**

**A/N:** Ug, I didn't mean to make it so sappy, but I still like it. Well I hope you all enjoyed this. ^.^


End file.
